The Weapon Collector
by Cherrykaleidoscope
Summary: A week after the Kishins defeat, Lord Death decides to have a ceremony and things suddenly go wrong, T because I am paranoid contains Stein/Marie, Fem Crona/Kidd, SoMa, and possible Spirit/ Azuza if wanted... Revies are accepted
1. Chapter 1

**The weapon collector**

** Soul eater is not mine…..**

Stein watched as Lord Death stood in front of the large cloud of students who sat in front of the D.W.M.A. The whole front of the school was covered in white plastic chairs. It was about a week after the Kisshin had been defeated. The four death scythes were still in death city and his ever fretful weapon still couldn't find her way around. She was supposed to be at the ceremony an hour ago. The fretful hammer was usually late, given her horrible sense of direction when it came to Death City. Marie hadn't actually made plans one leaving Death city, she had a staff reassignment. Marie was now his weapon for the time being, which meant that she still wouldn't be moving out of his lab. Stein actually didn't mind having her there but those purple couches… Steins attention flew back to Lord Death.

"Thanks to the bravery of three meisters and their weapons, the D.W.M.A has defeated the Kisshin, please stand Maka Ablbarn-"

Stein could hear the sound of Spirit sniffling to his right. Spirit began to do a funny little dance, just like the one he did before exam week to send his daughter positive energy. Stein watched spirit for some time making mental observations. Deep down he felt a bit guilty, Spirits loss of important brain cells was probably a result of Steins experiments, but then again there could be other causes. Spirits thousands of romance novels and all those nights at Chupacabra's had to have done some excessive brain damage. Stein finished mentally calculating the possibilities of Spirit's loss of brain cells when he heard a soft noise to his right. He turned to see Marie looking quite exhausted. Her hair was messy and her eye patch was a bit lopsided.

"Hello Marie" he said calmly, he began to contemplate reasons why she was late.

"Stein, you wouldn't believe what just happened to me!"

"You walked down the wrong alley, you were hit by a car, you somehow managed to dissect yourself" Stein went on and on with all of the possibilities.

"No, I was standing next to someone chewing gum and they blew a huge bubble and it popped in my face, which covered my hair and some got underneath my eye patch and around my eye-"

As soon as Stein heard about her eye he slightly shifted her eye patch. The eye was a sore subject for him. He looked around the eye; there was no sign of gum. His finger traced the reddish hue that was underneath her eye. He then touched her eyelid and shifted his body so that no one could see Marie. He stared at her eye and examined it. He saw nothing and slid the eye patch back over her eye. He had and internal sigh of relief. He shifted back and directed Marie's attention to Spirit who was now preforming some kind of rain dance. His eyes flickered to Marie's face and he saw her hand over her mouth. Her cheeks were tomato red from compressing her laughter.

Marie then turned back to her position and focused on Lord Death. Her right eye was visible to Stein and he observed how it changed according to her thoughts. Stein directed his attention back to Lord Death. Then he saw it, a flickering object barely visible which was on the roof of the D.W.M.A. He stared; he had never seen that object before, no one else noticed, not even Death the Kidd, who noticed everything that was asymmetrical. The Object was shaped like a box and it had two hornlike attachments onto the sides. Stein squinted; there was writing on the side of the box, in Arabic. He could see it; the words said "Devil Box". He felt something underground. That's when it hit him. There were bombs planted throughout the D.W.M.A. Stein jumped to his feet but it was too late. An explosion ripped through the entrance of the D.W.M.A.

Stein instinctively flung his body over Marie's. After the little incident with Medusa she still had a few injuries and Stein blamed himself. The two of them were flung back. Marie was in Steins arms and he felt her body become limp. She had been knocked out by the blast. Stein knew they were about to hit the ground so he thrust Marie upwards. He hit the ground hard his vision became red. He felt Marie's heartbeat and his vision became black.

* * *

Stein opened his eyes the first thing he noticed was that lack of weight on top of him. He looked down Marie was gone. He looked at his surroundings, still no Marie. Stein felt a knot of worry in his stomach. He began to move, he put all of his weight onto his left arm and that's when he felt the pain. Steins arm was broken and probably a few ribs. He put all of his weight on his right arm and then attempted to stand. A gasp escaped is mouth, _definitely a few ribs broken_ he decided. Stein didn't care he got to his feet well enough. He fashioned his lab coat into a temporary sling. He had also found a metal stick. He wrapped his fingers around the stick and walked around. He leaned heavily on the stick. His eyes searched the ruins of the D.W.M.A, rubble was everywhere. He could hear a faint female voice.

"Soul" she muttered. The voice belonged to Maka Albarn.

"Soul, this isn't funny" Stein could see her blonde pigtails now.

"SOUL!" Steins head snapped around to see Maka Albarn. She was on her feet; a thin trail of blood came out of her mouth.

"Professor Stein have you seen Soul?" Maka asked, a look of wild determination was in her eyes.

"No, I'm looking for Marie" Stein saw a questioning look in her eyes "-and your father" Stein added on quickly.

Maka sighed and she sat down. "Professor…..I don't sense any of their souls nearby though"

Stein froze. He turned his soul perception on. He too couldn't sense their souls. In fact he couldn't sense any of the weapons souls.

"Maka, Soul isn't here, Marie isn't here, and none of the weapons are here"

Maka looked at him "Professor Stein you and Miss Marie have a strong bond, wouldn't you be able to sense her soul?"

"Yes normally I would be able to, but for some reason it's like her soul is fading, it's there but it's being hidden…. Like a soul protect"

**Argh so this is my first Fic reviews appreciated, and suggestions, Next chapter will be longer... there will be eventual Fem Cronax Kidd, SteinxMarie and SoMa**


	2. Chapter 2

**The weapon collector #2**

**Disclaimer- Y'all know the drill**

The light was the first thing Stein saw. He waved his hand around clearing the smoke from the air to see golden light. He reached for his glasses; his hand awkwardly hit a glass of water which lay on his bedside table. The golden light was still there, it danced in patterns, it moved across his grey space in an angelic state. He grabbed his glasses and pushed them onto his face quickly. He saw a familiar figure opening the curtains in his room, Sid. Sid had been checking up on Stein lately, making sure that Stein didn't do anything drastically stupid.

All Stein wanted was to be alone. He was a lousy weapon partner, his weapons could protect him but he couldn't return the favor. His weapon partners had both received injuries because of him. Like Marie's eye…Stein whacked the ashtray off his nightstand _her eye_ was why he felt guilty whenever he was around her. If he ever saw the man who did that to her again Stein would make him feel the same amount of pain that she had. Stein lifted his torso so that he was leaning against the headboard of his bed. He had been sleeping. For the past week now, ever since she was kidnapped.

With his good arm he shifted the wrappings over his stomach. His other arm was bandaged up, it was broken. He sat and stared at the wall his grey eyes were glassy. He just stared. Sid looked at him and then left his room. Stein watched as Sid closed the door. Stein shut his eyes and placed his hand on his head. Today was the first day he hadn't woken up screaming since she was kidnapped. He had nightmares about her. The first wasn't much, he was a child and so was she. Except she was running from something, she then reached a cliff. Something hit her and sent her flying over the edge and everything became darkness. Stein twisted the screw in his head. He got up from his bed and threw a shirt on. He then exited his room. He stalked past the kitchen and threw himself on the purple couches. He looked at the stitches that covered his ceiling. He heard a sharp knock at the door. He shifted his position on the couch.

"Enter" Stein said

The door opened and the golden light flushed through the room. Maka Albarn, Kidd, and Black star stood in the doorway. Maka looked at him; her green eyes became dull as she let the greyness of the lab into her sight. Her expression became angry, no not angry pitiful. She stared at Stein before she turned and scanned the walls. Her hands balled up into fists at her sides. She wiped a tear that lingered on her face.

"Hello Maka" Stein said

"Lord Death needs to see you" She said "Immediately"

Marie's eyes snapped open and burst into a fit of coughing. She tried to move her hand but she could only move them up to her chest, and that was by moving her hands up close to her body. She pushed forward only to be stopped. She then felt the horrible feeling of confinement. She was in a glass coffin. She began to scream and pound on the glass. Scream after scream, pound after pound. She began to cough. That's when she saw them, men and women. They passed her prison. She stared out at them. Eventually the all left the room and she stared at the ceiling.

Marie looked at the tubes that were in her arms and saw that clear liquid was being implanted into her body. Without thinking she pulled a tube out. She immediately felt weakened. She pulled another one out and she felt her body weakening. She brought her hands up to her torso and pushed the coffin as hard as she could but she heard a clicking noise. It was locked from the outside. She then heard a sound like a gas emission. The area around her was foggy and it covered her eyes. The light she had was starting to dim. She fought it, she could not fall back into the darkness, she was light, and she was good, pure. She had many encounters with darkness and she could never let it consume her again.

She gripped the fabric of her sweater and pushed it over her mouth to filter her breathing. She transformed part of her free hand and put a crack in the glass. Slowly she fanned out the gas. Marie would have to wait. She closed her eyes and breathed. She knew she would have to put the needles back into place. She had been fed through tubes before, back at Steins lab. She remembered that mission; Stein was worried when she didn't contact him and spent some time scolding her when she returned. Stein hated her going off on solo missions so did lord death. Without her there she could not control his madness. Marie opened her eyes and looked at the tubes. It was identical to the tube Stein had used on her. She put it back into her skin and looked up at the ceiling with her eyes closed as she heard the familiar sound of a door hinge. She had to be ready to escape.

"No" Stein said

"That's an order" Lord Death became serious

"But it's impossible" Stein said

"You and Black*Star can do it"

"Yes our souls are naturally flexible; I can't change a soul that drastically" Stein stared at Lord Death, with blank eyes.

"You're a scientist aren't you? I'm sure you'll find away" Lord Death said with an undertone which was more like _Do it or else._

"No, believe me I've tried" Stein looked at Lord Death

"Well there is another option" Lord Death said. He shifted in his seat and clasped his two giant hands together. This made Stein Interested.

"You could train Black*Star and Maka, Black*Star with his wavelength attacks and Maka's soul perception and go as a team of three"

"That could work"

"Problem is that you're injured Stein" Lord Death said "and I can't let you experiment on yourself"

"I'd have to"


End file.
